Moonlit Whispers
by CountinggStars
Summary: Fate has spoken and throws Charlotte to her cousin's heartbroken side, right into the wolf's den. With new danger lurking, nightmarish visions, a hotheaded silver wolf and her own secrets to keep hidden, she begins to question Fate's design. Her path was believed to be simple, though it's anything but. Can she piece together her life in time to be happy? Or will she lose it all?
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:** _New story! First ever Twilight story, so wish me luck! This was/is the product of me going on a Twilight watching binge after being forced indoors with the rain. I liked the idea of an OC that would come in to play with the Wolf Pack and our vegetarian vamps! obviously AU since there isn't an OC in the saga and Paul is normally hitched to Rachel Black. But not todayyy! :p  
This story will also possibly be co-authored with my lovely friend, SweetSouthernSass. If not, definitely Beta-ed. Make sure to check out her stories, they're so wonderful! Whoop!

_Pairing:_ Definite Paul/OFC- Charlotte Rae Sawn  
*Some twists on the horizon though, look out! ;)

_Rating:_ Fiction M- For language, adult themes/situations, violence, general werewolf/vampire drama...and because I'm paranoid

_Warning:_ As I said, AU with an added OFC to take over Paul's imprinting and some other surprises. Also, possible Bella bashing? Not sure yet. Not your thing, then run like the wind, the wolves are always hungry ;)  
Otherwise, take a read and have some fun! I hope you enjoy reading. Any suggestions or constructive comments are more than welcome! However, flames will piss off the pack, so those you can keep!

Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Twilight Saga, books or otherwise. Nor do I own any copyrighted/trademarked mentionings within the story. I only own my lovely OC- Charlotte Rae Swan, and any other OC's that I may come up with, along with my personal plot twists, turns and additions!**_

* * *

**_Prologue:_**  
**_-Fate's Changes-_**

* * *

"Change is coming."

The girl's head snapped up from her studies almost immediately, her eyes ripped away from the ancient languages scrawled in the weathered and torn, bound journal. Her mentor's words were laced with acknowledgement and deliberation, giving way to confirming the heavy feeling that had been churning throughout her student's essence for _well_ over a week.

"The dreams…" The girl frowned, sea foam green eyes meeting almost violet ones.

"Aye." The older woman nodded, her lips tugging upward.

"WHY are you smiling?!" The girl snapped, angered with her own fear that reared its ugly head. "I'm not ready for this, I'm not _prepared_. I can't even interpret the dream's meaning! It's like a series of disconnected events that swarm together; Fangs, blood, despair! Forests and water and…and _wolves_! I can't even begin to-"

"Hush child!" Her mentor snapped, squeezing her hand tightly. "Need I remind you the dramatic consequences of your last loss of control?"

Silence filled the open room, thick with velvet upholstery to swallow the sound of their shouting. The girl settled slowly, her energy taming and swirling to a standstill inside of her instead of zapping around chaotically.

"I'm not _ready_ Maeve."

"Few rarely are my dear," The woman consoled, stroking her palm. "So few manage to find something great in the world, but I knew from the moment you came to me, you were destined for something great, something _more_ than this simplicity."

The girl scoffed sarcastically, rolling her eyes in obvious disbelief that her mentor ignored purposefully.

"The opportunity will surface soon and you will take it, follow it, and reach the stars that I know beckon you home."

A soft whimper echoed from the girl as she shook her head, unshed tears glistening.

"What am I supposed to _DO_ without you near?"

The older woman smiled, stroking her student's fair skinned cheek, the girl who had become akin to a daughter after showing up on her doorstep eight years previously. Too much wisdom had been instilled in the eyes of such a young child, her innocence of the world stolen away so very early in her life, replaced with the acknowledgement that there was evil in the world.

Monsters lurking in the shadows.

"Do you really think I would not heed your call?"


	2. Welcome To Washington

_**Author's Note:**_ Second chapter! I'm posting the warning once more for anyone, after that, read at your own risk ;)

_Warning:_ As I said, AU with an added OFC to take over Paul's imprinting and some other surprises. Also, possible Bella bashing? Not sure yet. Not your thing, then run like the wind, the wolves are always hungry ;) Otherwise, take a read and have some fun! I hope you enjoy reading. Any suggestions or constructive comments are more than welcome! However, flames will piss off the pack, so those you can keep!

Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Twilight Saga, books or otherwise. Nor do I own any copyrighted/trademarked mentionings within the story. I only own my lovely OC- Charlotte Rae Swan, and any other OC's that I may come up with, along with my personal plot twists, turns and additions!**_

* * *

_**Chapter One  
-Welcome To Washington-  
**Charlotte's POV**  
**_

* * *

Wet and cold.

That was the sensation that assaulted me the moment that I exited the stuffy airport, the open air ridding me of my temporary claustrophobia that had settled within me. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent and tasting the rain on my tongue. There was more coming, I could feel it waiting in the heavens above. A small smile flitted to my face as the climate reminded me of home, striking a chord within me deeply.

Until someone rudely jostled my arm.

"Watch it!" The man snapped, glaring at me as he stalked forward. "Not _all_ of us have the time to just stare at the clouds all day."

My eyes narrowed on instinct, my fist tightening into the familiar clench as the urge to give him an otherworldly shove pushed its way to the front of my consciousness. I had no tolerance for rude, abrasive people. It was pointless to stumble through life so negatively when there was so much more to live for. I debated snapping at him, giving him something to _actually_ glare over, but the urge fizzled out as my control rose up, squashing it down.

And I sighed.

"Miss! Ah, hey! Miss, um…Miss. Swan!" A nervous voice tittered from the left and I turned, taking in the form of what looked like a lanky teen boy, not much younger than myself.

I giggled quietly when he grumbled to himself about his inability to greet customers efficiently under his breath, though not lowly enough that I couldn't hear of course.

"Yes?" I asked, stepping toward him and pulling my suitcases behind me.

They were only two of about twenty, along with more than a handful of boxes, all of which had been shipped back to the States ahead of my arrival and to my awaiting and unsuspecting home. The call I'd gotten demanding to know just how many suitcases I planned on bringing had come the morning before, earning laughter from myself and a chagrined acceptance from Charlie Swan, resident Police Chief and my Uncle.

"Oh, great! We have your purchase right here for you ma'am! All you need to do is sign and date your acknowledgement of pick up and then you can be on your way." He sighed, relieved.

I smiled pleasantly after nodding and followed his lead, walking toward the sleek silver Camaro that waited for me on the asphalt, gleaming in the clouded over sunlight. It was an indulgence, like a graduation gift from Maeve, one that I _hadn't_ wanted to accept because I _hadn't_ wanted to leave in the first place. But she'd practically threatened me to death and back, demanding I take it and hinting of surprises to come. Then she bestowed me with the gift of one of the many American sports cars I tested her patience over with my adoration for them.

I snorted at her irony of a color choice.

Silver, like the wolf plaguing my dreams.

"Batty old bitch," I muttered, only half-joking.

"What's that Miss?" The teen asked, glancing up at me in surprise.

"This car will get me hitched!" I covered my cursing, grinning brightly.

He stumbled ever so slightly, thrown off by the full wattage of my smile. It wasn't something I was unused to by this point in life, any time I gave a full smile, normal people seemed to lose train of thought and simply stare. I had long since come to terms with the effects. I tossed the few wavy curls that had draped over my shoulder in the process of signing paperwork back over my shoulder, feeling the weight of the long locks settle back down just below my shoulder blades, the caramel and honey color shining in the cloudy light. The teen made quick work of my bags, stowing them away in the trunk, before passing over my new keys to me with a bright smile.

"Welcome to Washington Miss. Swan!"

Yes, welcome indeed.

* * *

"Stupid freaking GPS!" I snapped, glaring at the technology that was mounted into the dash of the new car I sat in.

I snatched the sand colored new designer tote that Maeve had given to me as an extra treat right before boarding the airplane from the passenger seat, still snorting at her irony of matching the colors of the second wolf from my dreams, yet again. I dug through it mercilessly until I finally grasped my phone, lifting it to my ear after swiping it open and punching in the name for my uncle. It rang six times before disconnecting to voicemail and I growled, tension balling in my muscles, before hitting my cousin's number on the off-chance she might actually answer, though I didn't expect her to.

"_Bella…she's not doing so great Char. I don't know what to do, I've been trying everything and I can't pull her out of this...this state of numbness she's got going on. She doesn't speak, hardly eats. It's just school and sleep…and texting you."_

The memory of the fateful transatlantic phonecall assaulted my mind, covering up the sound of the dialing in my ear.

"_You're the only one she talks to-"_

"_She hardly does Uncle Charlie, just a few texts each week."_

"_I just…I just…I don't know how to do this. Her mother, I don't even want to entertain the thought. I've threatened to send her back to her-"_

"_You didn't!"_

"_It was ALL I could think I had left! She came out of it a bit but she's still not, not her! I just…I need some help Charlotte. You're the only one I could think might be able to reach her. Please, for her sanity and mine. You can move in, finish out your school here, I'll pay for the trip back, just…please!"_

The shrill tone of her voicemail hit my ears and I winced, ripping the phone back from my ear before glaring down at the offending device.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you better hope your phone is destroyed or you're near _death_ when I get there! This whole not answering anyone thing has GOT to stop! Not everyone knows their way around this town, even if it IS tiny!" I snapped, then hung up.

_What now?_

"Like I know," I muttered to myself, aggravated.

I drove just to drive, random memories filtering back into awareness as I passed this and that slowly. I soon found myself following a route toward water and passed an old wooden sign, the detailing intricate as if the carpenter had spent weeks on it.

"La Push: Quileute Indian Reservation." I hummed, slightly interested at the familiarity it brought.

Something seemed to scratch at my senses but I shrugged it off, not wanting to deal with anymore dreams or interpretations for the day. It was my first time back in the States in a good seven years, the visits to Forks to see my Uncle had stopped after the first year of moving in with Maeve. My training had become too focused, my abilities too wild, and I hadn't wanted to endanger my family.

There was no outlaw against video chats though, or texting.

I followed the dirt road toward the water, wincing a bit as I guided the new car over the bumps and dips slowly. It would have enraged normal city folk I'm sure, but everyone seemed to either be walking or going just as slow as I was, so it didn't seem to matter here all that much. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found a small parking lot near what looked like a beach and inhaled deeply when I popped open my door, relishing the familiar scent of salt water and wet sand, crisp ocean breezes tickling the leaves of trees, and the sound of waves crashing against rocks.

This, right here, would be my new favorite place.

It reminded me of home.

Wasting no time, I took off toward the beachy shore at a quickened pace, eager to feel the waves tickling my feet. I peeled my wedges off my feet immediately once I hit the sand, the loss of the heels sending me back to my five foot six height, and sunk my feet into the squishiness. It brought a giggle from my chest and I raced for the water, thankful I had worn a skirt, even if it _was_ a bit chilly. The sharp contrast of the cool water hitting my toes made me gasp but I soon adjusted, my body humming in contentment after being meshed with the element once more, sucking the stress from my soul. I kicked at the waves and laughed aloud to myself, enjoying the brief reprieve from homesickness and worry over seeing my family for the first time in years once more.

Only to have it broken by a roaring yell.

My head snapped up instantly in time to catch a body sailing through the air, plummeting to the darkened depths of the ocean from atop a cliff that loomed at least a hundred yards above the water's surface. I shrieked when the body hit the ocean with a resounding crash that I could hear even from the distance that I stood, my hand flying to my mouth in fear.

_No one_ could survive such a fall.

I lurched forward on instinct, already feeling the need to help, but let out another surprised squeak when a gentle hand wrapped around my elbow, halting me. I whipped around to find warm brown eyes that were filled with amusement gazing into my own uniquely colored ones, framed by nearly jet black hair that fell in long locks and residing on a face that was…brutally mauled.

And _entirely_ beautiful.

Despite the jagged claw marks that ran down the length of the right side of her face from the corner of her eye to her jaw, the woman's inner beauty shined through it all, masking the gruesome sight. Her smile was teasing and bright, lined with straight white teeth, and her expressive eyes held a secret enjoyment, like I'd walked in on an inside joke.

"Don't worry, they do it all the time." She laughed, turning back to the sight at hand.

"W-_What_?! But they could be-" I cried, facing the same way.

Just then cheers rang out, loud and masculine, and I took notice of a group of bare-chested guys at the top of said cliff, gazing down into the depths below. My eyes snapped to the water, following movement, and I found the body that had surely fallen to its death..._swimming_. Steady, powerful strokes guided them back to the shore before they emerged, shirtless and soaking, shaking their hair dry like a big puppy.

"Killed." I trailed off, confused.

Her laughter filled the air again, happy and light. "Not _these_ guys, they're practically indestructible. I'm Emily by the way."

"Charlotte- _oh my_ _god_! Who…who ARE they?" I gasped, watching as another took off at a run, free-falling from the cliff's peak. "How do you know them!"

She stretched a long, tanned arm out, her finger pointing to the first body that had jumped and reappeared, now standing on the shoreline and watching as the others followed suit. He didn't watch for long though after catching sight of us. The man was quick to move, long and powerful strides carrying him over the sandy surface much faster than the average human being. There was a sharp tickle at the base of my skull, demanding attention and forewarning of something to come, but I brushed it aside as being so near to the water once more and away from the stuffy airplane I'd been cramped in for half the day.

"My fiancée, Sam Uley, he jumped first." She grinned over at me, a proud expression morphing her features.

My eyes widened as I stared at her through her giggles until she was pulled from my side into a tanned embrace. I looked up to find who I guessed to be Sam Uley himself, snatching Emily close to his chest before he leaned down and placed soft kisses over the scars on her face. He then leaned in to kiss her lips softly and I blushed involuntarily, adverting my gaze from the intimate expression, only to catch the interesting sight of a pack of guys coming toward us quickly.

"New friend?" A gruff voice entered my hearing, pulling my attentions back from the sight of three tanned, shirtless, dripping wet studs coming our way.

I might have been devoted to my studies for the past seven years, but I was _anything_ but blind.

"Charlotte Swan," I murmured, reaching out a hand in greeting. "New to town."

"Swan…as in one of Charlie Swan's girls?" Sam questioned, his tone a deep rumble.

I arched an eyebrow and looked at him a little more clearly, gauging the stern and authoritative look in his eyes. He had swept me and the area once carefully before returning his gaze to my own, giving me enough time to take in his features. All chiseled, sturdy, serious. His body was thick with muscle and radiating heat that seeped into my chilled skin from the weather, water and adrenaline. _Everything_ about him screamed leader and again, the nagging feeling pulled at the base of my skull, trying to convey information it instinctively knew.

"I'm his niece…wait _you_ know Charlie?" I asked, curious.

Sam nodded once, his posture only slightly tensed. "Old time friend of Billy Black."

"Oh Billy!" I cried happily, scattered memories pricking the backs of my eyelids. "I forgot that he lived out here on the reservation with-"

A low growl interrupted my words, yanking me from my thoughts as my head snapped up and I scanned the forest line apprehensively. Nothing seemed out of place though, no lurking shadows. There was only me, Emily, Sam, and three other tanned…I don't even know what to call them.

"You called us down here to talk to the _leechlover's _cousin?" A voice snapped, clearly infuriated. "I can think of a thousand things I'd rather being doing."

The hair on the back of my neck rose in irritation and I glared at the, albeit, impressively tall and muscled mancandy that stood directly behind Sam. His face was blocked from view by the shirt he was currently using as a towel, wiping at his face and hair to dry it. Sniggers echoed through the other two beside him as they looked me up and down, bringing about a zip of energy as I felt their eyes roam my body appreciatively. They were each surprisingly similar; tanned, russet colored skin, dark hair and dark eyes, oozing strength and power.

Wait…leechlover?

"Did you just call my cousin-" I growled, making everyone's head shoot up in surprise.

My temper could be…aggressive.

"This is Jared!" Sam rushed to cut me off, making me narrow my eyes at him suspiciously, even as he made introductions. "This one's Embry." He continued, ignoring my pensive stare as he pointed to each of the boys before his voice dropped threateningly. "And this is-"

"Paul." The other one, who'd insulted Bella, growled out after snatching the shirt from his line of vision.

And froze.


	3. First Sight

_**Author's Note:**_ Chapter three! Wahoo! Thank you so much for the new follows and favorites, I can't wait to see if the story attracts a group of readers that keep coming back for more. Feel free to shoot me any questions or suggestions through messages or reviews! A very special thanks to _**Crippsy2** _for being my very first reviewer! I'm glad you liked it AND that you won't disapprove on any bashing when Bella gets on Charlotte's nerves ;)

Any suggestions or constructive comments are more than welcome! However, flames will piss off the pack, so those you can keep!

Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Twilight Saga, books or otherwise. Nor do I own any copyrighted/trademarked mentionings within the story. I only own my lovely OC- Charlotte Rae Swan, and any other OC's that I may come up with, along with my personal plot twists, turns and additions!**_

* * *

**_Chapter Two  
-First Sight-_****_  
_**_Charlotte's POV_

* * *

I couldn't look away.

This tall, unbelievably gorgeous, stud of a man who had undoubtedly insulted my cousin, was staring at me and I _couldn't_ break his gaze. It was like he was all I could see. The view around him disappeared, taking Emily, Sam and the other two away from my sight. Any noise muffled, like I had put in earplugs or had earmuffs on. The only sound I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest, thumping out a rhythm that was way too intense to be normal, and both of our heavy breathing.

I could only see _him_.

About a foot taller than me, he towered above me with his muscular frame. His chest was broad, almost the width of two of me, and was layered with thick, hard muscle. A black ink tattoo took up the space on his right shoulder, displayed proudly on his beautifully tanned skin. He had perfect, strong features; chiseled jaw and abs, high cheekbones, a straight nose, the blackest hair I'd _ever_ seen, and dark, captivating eyes. They were deep, mesmerizing, and slightly glazed over as he stared right back at me, evaluating me as I had been him. He was slack-jawed, his mouth hung open, and completely ignoring the shouts of his name. I think I would've stood there staring at him forever…

If what happened next wouldn't have.

There was this painful ripping sensation within my core and a whimpered gasp escaped my lips as I clutched my chest, my eyes breaking contact with his. I breathed heavily, panic and fear taking over my body. Never in all the years I had spent with Maeve growing and learning, had I experienced a feeling like _this_. It was overwhelming, like something had ripped open my heart forcefully and it was now being filled up, expanded, a liquid heat pouring into my soul. I breathed heavily, barely able to feel the gentle hands that were gripping my shoulders or the overly warm ones that were keeping me from collapsing into the sand.

"_God help me."_ I pleaded mentally, unable to speak.

And just like that, seconds later, the pain was gone.

Only warmth surrounded my insides, bathing me in comfort and easing the ache in my chest while a dull fire licked through my veins. There was a strange weight in the middle of my chest, like something had been wrapped around my sternum and was now tugging me forward insistently. It was so strong that I actually took an involuntary step forward in the direction it was pulling me in, my head snapping up, my eyes wide and searching, to find _him_.

Shaking violently and…snarling?

"Paul, man, you _need_ to calm down!" One of the guys, Embry I think, shouted.

He and the one next to him each had a grip on the shaking Paul, holding him in place as best they could. It wasn't much help though, Paul's strength was much too advanced to be held still.

"Sam!" Emily shouted, grasping me around the waist.

Her fiancée seemed to snap out of his trance where he'd been staring between Paul and I, finally releasing my shoulders when he noticed Emily was steadying me, though he kept a hand at my elbow.

"Paul, STOP!" He shouted, his voice heavy and thick in an unnaturally dominant tone.

The other man clenched his jaw tightly, his lips curling back over his teeth while fire burned in his eyes. He let out a guttural sound, the shaking still prominent despite his friends yelling at him to calm down. I instinctively took a step forward, watching as his eyes cleared in response, even though he continued to shake. I couldn't explain it, logically I knew I was _insane_ to be approaching this obviously psychotic fool, but the tug in my chest was something I couldn't ignore and the need to calm and comfort him was unbearably strong.

I _needed_ to be near him.

But I couldn't.

The overly warm hands of Sam grasped my shoulders again, holding me back with a grip so strong that I winced ever so slightly. Paul let out an enraged shout that reminded me more of a roar, lurching forward a step toward me.

"GET YOUR HANDS _OFF_ HER!"

I swear, the trees shook.

"Forest!" Sam snarled back, narrowing his eyes as his voice took on that strange tone again. "_NOW_ Paul!"

Watching on with wide eyes, Paul snarled at him angrily before meeting my gaze, a look of reluctance and shame flickering through his own, nearly black now, eyes. Somehow, without even speaking, I _knew_ that he needed to know I'd be alright if he left and did as he was told. I nodded without thinking and he took off, still trembling viciously, followed by the other two who sent questioning looks back my way. They all three ducked between the trees, disappearing into the flush greenery and leaving Emily, Sam and me behind. Sam watched them go, a stern and worried expression on his face. Emily was busy rubbing my arm and steadying me by my waist since I was still a little wobbly on my feet. The adrenaline had taken over now, and the energy inside of me swirled and rippled throughout my essence excitedly.

Like _it_ knew something _I_ didn't.

Which, knowing me, was probably true.

"You need to go with them Sam." Emily muttered, pulling me toward the parking lot while I remained dumbly quiet.

"Em-" He started.

"He's going to need you, to explain at least. We'll be fine." Emily insisted, giving him a pointed look.

It was then that I noticed the extra energy surrounding me. Its tendrils snaked out and brushed against my own, making me shudder with the sheer power that it held. I looked around curiously, my brain finally starting to function on its own again, recovering from the shocking sensation I'd experienced. My eyes widened once more when I figured out the source, the very man standing in front of me now murmuring lowly to Emily, and the ones who had disappeared moments before.

_What..._

"I have to go." I whispered, backing away from Emily quickly.

They both swung around, a mixture of expressions crossing both of their faces, though the predominant one was concern. Emily stepped forward, reaching out to me once more, and I ignored the hurt that flitted across her face when I backtracked from her reach too quickly.

"Charlotte, you _need_ to come-" Sam started, frowning.

"I…I…Charlie will be looking for me." I rushed, latching on to my excuse. "He's expecting me home, I just…I just-"

"Please Charlotte." Emily murmured, concerned.

I stared into her worried face, sensing hidden words behind the ones that she could say. There was something about this, the whole thing from the cliff diving to the insane shaking and staring, something was off, there was something _more _I was sure of it. I just didn't know _what_ yet.

"Tell…Tell Paul," I whispered, a sting in my eyes and a pain in my chest I couldn't explain. "Tell him I'm _sorry_."

And with that, I bolted back to the sanctuary of my car.

Missing the pained howl that was drowned out by the roar of my engine and my shuddering sobs.

* * *

_-Paul's POV-_

* * *

"You feel that?" Paul muttered, glancing along the tree line along the cliff.

"Feel what?" Jared asked, arching a dark eyebrow his way.

Paul frowned, eyes fixated on the trees. There was a dull humming that had shaken the wolf inside him from its slumber, leaving both of them at attention. It was like an energy flow, stronger than usual. It wasn't like anything he'd felt before, an entirely different tone to it than that of his brothers around him. It was also completely different from the sucking abyss that represented the bloodsuckers, empty holes left behind by their unnatural death and continued existence. This was nature, amplified and strengthened.

Like…_life_.

But before Paul could open his mouth to explain, a soft and sweet sound reached his heightened hearing, making him freeze. The wolf inside him pricked its ears up in attentiveness, eager to discover the sound. It was overjoyed, gleeful, and…_perfect_. His eyes darted around, finally pinpointing the source as a small figure down on the beach below, playing in the waves happily. It brought a rarely seen smile to his lips, tugging them upward further than the brothers around him had ever witnessed.

"What are you-" Embry started, confused.

But the deafening sound of a heavy splash cut him off and Paul ran to the cliff's edge, cheering on his pack leader with Embry Call and Jared Cameron. They watched as Sam resurfaced, sending them a roaring yell of encouragement before starting his trip to shore. Paul grinned, already stretching his muscles so that he could jump next before he was out jumped as Embry went sailing over the cliff's edge at a dead run.

"_Dammit_!" Paul yelled, scowling.

"Oh don't be such a-" Jared chuckled, enjoying the look on his brother's face.

A shrill whistle cut them off.

Both of their dark heads snapped up, obeying the whistled command without reluctance or another thought. Sam was striding across the beach quickly, his sights set on Emily…and what looked like another girl. Definitely _not_ local, if her creamy skin wasn't enough of a dead giveaway, her lighter colored hair was. Paul traded a look with Jared before they both took off, careening toward the water's murky surface after jumping from the rocks. It was icy as it hit him with a normally bone crushing force but warmed around him with his naturally increased heat, turning it into a lukewarm bath as he swam to shore hurriedly.

"What do you think it is?" Embry questioned, still slightly nervous with his new state as the youngest wolf among the pack.

"Probably just Sam being overprotective," Jared snorted, shaking water from his hair.

The other two followed suit, shaking the water from their bodies that was held in their hair while the water left on their overheated skin evaporated, drying almost instantly. Snippets of the ongoing conversation in front of them floated back toward them through the air, carrying on the wind to their heightened senses so that they could make out what was being said from further away.

"_One of Charlie's girls?" _

"_I'm his niece…wait you know Charlie?_

Anger boiled in his system as Paul growled. "Great, one of the leechlover's cousins. Bet she feels the same way about the bloodsuckers."

Jared snorted in agreement as they closed the distance between them and their pack leader where he stood, hovering over his fiancée and imprintee. Paul's lip curled back at the idea, a shudder rippling through him when he thought of being tied down so forcefully without a single choice in the matter, though somewhere deep, his wolf coveted the possibility. He shook his head, grabbing the shirt he'd picked up from where he'd left it on the beach and rubbing it over his face and hair roughly.

"You called us down here to talk to the leechlover's cousin? I can think of a _thousand_ things I'd rather be doing." Paul growled, scowling.

Quiet snickers rumbled through his brothers' chests and a short huff could be heard from Sam's direction before a new voice, soft and sweetly melodious, let out an outraged sound that was near a snarl, surprising them all.

Though mainly Paul, because her voice matched the laugh he'd heard before.

Perfect, of course something that sounded so nice just _had_ to be associated with the bloodsuckers and their loyally noble follower who was _convinced _they could do no wrong, even though her precious boyfriend had left her stranded in the woods.

"Did you just call my cousin-"

Sam rushed to cut her off, annoying both the girl and his pack mate who was itching for a fight with anyone who could stand up for something so unnatural and…wrong. Sure, he and the guys phased into massive wolves that were bigger than your average Clydesdale, but at least they were living! Their hearts beat out rhythms, their temperature boiled and their skin was warm, they ATE _actual_ FOOD.

"Paul." He growled, snatching the shirt from his face as he cut Sam off in his introductions.

And met the enemy's eyes.

Colors faded, bleaching out those around him while the colors of _her_ image radiated, making them even brighter and more vibrant. She stood about a foot shorter than him, a perfect fit to drag her into his chest and hold her close, forever. Her eyes were a color like he'd never seen, reminding him of the ocean when it's at its lightest while the sun glitters on the surface, a brilliant greenish blue. They were lightening rapidly as her eyes widened, holding his, changing from the darker green they'd bled to with her anger. Her cheekbones were high, her features crafted perfectly, she was the epitome of feminine. The long locks of her hair framed her face, bangs swept back from it and blowing in the wind while the rest tumbled down her back and over her shoulders with a slight wave. It was a beautiful color, like warm caramel and honey mixed together with undertones of auburn.

She was _perfect_.

More beautiful than anything he'd ever seen, radiating energy, her inner fire calling to the wolf inside of him and making it howl. Her scent was intoxicating; a blend of the earth through wildflowers in the forest, the sea with its salty waves that crashed ashore, and the dim musk of smoke as if she'd been sitting near a bonfire on the beach. It made his mouth water when he imagined the taste of her and sent his wolf into a frenzy, pawing beneath the surface to be set free so that he could nuzzle her, mark her, claim her as _his_ for eternity. All Paul could think of was taking her into his arms, securing her to his side, protecting and comforting her, always.

Everything else, though still important, simply didn't measure up.

This girl, her family be _damned_, anchored Paul Lahote to the world now.

She was the reason he'd been put on the Earth, given the gift from the spirits.

It was _all_ for her.

And just as Sam had described.

A quiet whimper tore him from his rapture and when she broke eye contact, cringing in pain, fury laced his veins. _She was hurting! Why was she hurting, what happened?!_ Paul's eyes snapped around, searching for the threat so he could tear it to pieces bit by bit, but there was nothing to be found. His head whipped back around and he concentrated on her, taking a step closer so that he could envelope her in his shaking arms, despite Sam's protests and past warnings over the incident with Emily.

His imprint was hurting, he had to _DO_ something!

The pain was radiating from her as she pulled in gasping breaths, and realization dawned. It was the imprinting, it was…_hurting_ her.

But that didn't make any sense!

Anger rolled through him, hot and strong as the new fire that burned in his heart the color of her eyes, transformed to the redness of his rage. The shaking quickly followed as the wolf in him howled painfully, already mourning her loss as if she'd died. The spirits had somehow made a mistake, otherwise she wouldn't be in pain like she was. How could this…_happen_ to them?! She had been leaning toward him, accepting the pull, and now she was near tears. Emily and Sam each stepped in, grabbing ahold of her arms and shoulders, fueling the fury in his gut. _They_ could touch her, and obviously, _he_ could not.

His heart felt like it was shattering.

But then her head snapped up, the pain disappeared, and her eyes immediately found his. Relief washed over him when he recognized the faint shimmer of something shining there in her gaze and when she took a step toward him, he nearly broke down. But she was shaky in her movements, unbalanced, and he was still on the edge of phasing, his wolf demanding freedom.

"Paul, man, you _need_ to calm down!"

He ignored them, never blinking as he stared into her captivating eyes.

"Sam!"

Emily's voice, high and worried, fearful. But still, he didn't move from the spot and run to the forest as he knew he should. He _needed_ her, needed to know that she was safe, that she'd be alright. Until he was sure of it, he couldn't move from his spot.

Even if it meant erupting into a wolf right in front of her.

"Paul, STOP!"

That one was harder, the Alpha tone in Sam's voice making it impossible to ignore. Paul didn't look at him though, as he knew the other man wanted. He kept his imprint's gaze and clenched his jaw, reigning in the wolf that was snapping and snarling at his insides as best he could. It needed freedom, needed to wrap itself around its rightful mate, comforting both him and her at the same time. But he couldn't let it happen, not without risking her, and she was already recovering from something else. The shaking wouldn't stop though, he still trembled from head to toe and his eyes were hazed over, torn between the love for the girl in front of him and the anger over her pain.

Until she stepped toward him again, determined.

The look in her eye, the obvious _need_ to come to him, it was right there on her face.

His eyes cleared immediately and the shaking lessened considerably as he pushed against the hold that Embry and Jared had on him, the world coming back into focus as it was returned to normal. Paul reached forward some to her, needing to wrap his arms around her and ease the lingering pain in her body.

But then, she was _forced _to a stop, wincing in pain again.

Paul's eyes snapped up to find Sam holding her away from him and utter fury ripped through his body again. Any progress he'd made when she first stepped toward him was lost as red rage bled through his vision and his eyes narrowed menacingly on his pack leader, despite his position. He let out an angry roar that shook the ground beneath them, demanding the release of _his_ girl.

"Forest! _NOW_ Paul!" Sam commanded, a direct order now.

The wolf in him pulled toward the trees instantly, regardless of the desire to stay by _her_ side. He fought against the order aggressively, snapping his gaze back to his mate after snarling at Sam in pure fury. Her eyes were wide but lacked the fear that he expected, that he was ashamed could've been there because of his behavior.

Instead there was concern, worry, all for _him_.

She nodded her approval, her eyes begging for him to do as he was told.

And with that, he followed their requests, trading the sandy beach in the presence of his girl for the forest and its secret-keeping trees where his wolf burst free, taking over his body, and letting out a pained and mournful howl in her absence.


	4. Running

**_Author's Note:_** Hello! Here is a new update, chapter three! I really hope you enjoy it, I definitely liked Paul's POV scene,, but I'm a little unsure on Charlotte's. It felt a little forced there at the end but I'm hoping that it'll come easier with the next update! It's awesome to see that the story is gaining followers and favorites. I can't thank you enough for my reviewers, you guys rock the world! Writing is so much more fun when I can read feedback about how you're enjoying the story! So please, don't be shy! I love hearing love for the story and I even love the constructive comments and suggestions, as long as they aren't hurtful flames.

Paul will get quite angry, and we've all see what happens when you piss off Paul ;)

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Twilight Saga, books or otherwise. Nor do I own any copyrighted/trademarked mentionings within the story. I only own my lovely OC- Charlotte Rae Swan, and any other OC's that I may come up with, along with my personal plot twists, turns and additions!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three  
-Running-**_  
Paul's POV

* * *

"_What is WRONG with you, jackass! Just because she's Bella's cousin doesn't mean that you can completely lose it on her! You probably-"_

Jared's berating voice instantly filled Paul's mind the moment the other wolf phased, giving himself a burst of speed to catch up with his brother. There were too many emotions rolling off of the temperamental wolf all at once, moving so quickly that neither Embry nor Jared could keep up with them and actually get a sense of what had happened. One second Paul had been staring at the pretty girl in front of them, even if she _was_ related to a leechlover, with something akin to pure adoration, totally deaf to the world around him.

In the next breath he had nearly been ready to phase, right on the beach, for everyone to see.

"_Go back and LOOK."_ Paul snarled, his anger refueled at Jared's snapping.

"_Wha-"_

"_He…he imprinted."_ Embry supplied in a hushed voice, having sifted through Paul's memories first before speaking.

"_HOLY…oh shit Paul."_ Jared hissed, flashing back to his own imprinting on Kim.

Both wolves quietly picked through Paul's memory as he replayed the experience over and over; his initial disgust with her lineage, her biting reply, the eyes so wide and innocent that he fell as soon as he looked into them, caught up in the imprint. How beautiful she was, the way her hair flowed in the wind…and then her pain, his fury at her hurting, worry that something had gone disastrously wrong with the process since _none_ of the other imprintees ever experienced pain during first sight. And finally his relief when she looked up at him, the devotion and desperate need to come to him displayed so openly on her face…and then Sam holding her back.

"_He was just trying to help protect her, for both your sakes."_ Jared said quietly, pushing away the powerful snap of jaws from Paul that came his way with a snort.

"_What happened during the imprint though? Did you see how that went haywire? She was in pain."_ Embry hummed, worried for his brother and his imprint.

"_I DON'T KNOW!"_ Paul roared, snarling viciously.

"_We're just trying to help!"_ Jared snapped back.

"_PAUL!"_

Each wolf halted immediately and dipped lower to the ground when Sam's voice entered their collective pack mind, taking on the Alpha tone. He was furious at Paul's behavior, both for endangering his imprint and his own Emily, and for nearly displaying their secrets for the world to see. Though most of the reservation knew of and believed in the legends, not many had actually seen physical proof.

And he wanted it kept that way.

"_You are out of control! You risked Emily! You risked the pack! AND you risked the safety of your own imprint! It was entirely-"_

"_YOU HAD YOUR HANDS ALL OVER HER!"_ Paul snarled again, despite hugging the ground submissively and still fuming over the fact that he actually had imprinted. Regardless, she was _his_ NOT Sam's, and he had _no_ right to withhold her. _"She wanted to come to ME and YOU wouldn't let her!"_

"_Damn right I didn't! Do you want the same thing to happen to her as it did to Emily?! I lost my control for just a second!"_ Sam bit back, his lips curling up to reveal gleaming, sharp teeth.

"_I was calming down."_ Paul replied, quieting after a moment of silence and ignoring the snort from Jared as the haze of his rage began to clear. _"SHE was calming me down. If you had let her come to me, it all would've stopped. Now…"_

Now she was probably scared shitless.

A peaceful quiet settled while Embry and Jared sat back on their hunches, sifting through the memories of the entire situation from both of their brothers while Sam and Paul gazed at each other, each finally relaxing some in the other's presence. Paul understood that Sam had meant no disrespect, nor had he meant to lay hands on his pack member's imprint negatively, he had only wanted to protect them both. The tension slowly ebbed from both wolves, filtering out into the earth as they took in huffing breaths.

"_She left?!"_ Embry cried, surprised.

Until that.

"_WHAT?!"_ Paul yelled, jumping to all four feet once more in an instant.

He quickly sifted through Sam's mind without permission, taking into account all that happened after he had disappeared into the trees. His girl, Charlotte…the name sounded so _perfect_ in his mind and on his tongue, she had seemed dazed, watching the space where he'd run off. After that, there was a lot of Emily convincing Sam to follow, but then there was a split second where Charlotte had stiffened, picking up on something his Alpha didn't understand.

And then she backed away.

Despite both Sam and Emily's insistence that she follow them to Emily's house, Charlotte had refused, quickly stepping out of reach of their gasps. Her eyes filled with unshed tears, glittering with the moisture, and her features twisted up in emotional pain that left Paul's heart beating out an unhealthy rhythm, moisture trekking from his own eye in the form of wolf tears in response to her obvious distress.

"_Tell…Tell Paul, tell him I'm sorry." _

Her whisper was broken, pained, and a sob cut through her throat as she darted away to her car, slamming the door and cranking the engine, before disappearing from view.

A searing howl cut through the air, sending shivers down the remaining wolves' spines.

"_I have to go."_ Paul stated, turning toward the town.

"_Paul-"_ Sam started.

"_I can't just sit here!_ _What would YOU do Sam_?" Paul interrupted, fixing the Alpha with a stern look. _"If it was Emily, what would you do?"_

Silence.

"_Go- but be careful Paul. Remain discreet, she's going to be fragile after today, especially after leaving with no explanations. Howl if you need something, we'll keep an ear open."_

Paul gave a curt nod, his silvery wolf fur glinting in the rays of sunlight that broke through the forest tops. Sam nodded back, and with that, Paul bounded away from his pack members, set on following that sweetly enticing scent.

All the way back into Forks.

* * *

_-Charlotte's POV-_

* * *

I was being watched.

The assumption was absolutely ridiculous of course, no one was sitting around watching me throughout the rest of my day after escaping the reservation, crying my heart out over a guy I'd barely met, finally making it to my newfound home and cooking dinner for a desolate Bella and exhausted Uncle Charlie. My senses told me otherwise though, prickling and tingling on the edges of my mind, sending little zaps of awareness that said there was someone behind me, and I _swear_ I saw flashes of silver among the vast greenery of the forest edge that lined the house.

But every time I looked out, there was nothing there.

Seeing Charlie in person again for the first time in seven years had been more emotional than I thought it would be. Even though we called at least once a week _and_ video chatted after Bella moved back in with him, it was nothing like being wrapped up in one of his bear hugs. I had fooled myself into thinking that I didn't miss this in Ireland. Bella though…

She was a different story.

Gone was the socially awkward but sarcastically loving cousin of mine with expressive eyes and tiny smiles. I hadn't seen her in person in even longer than Charlie and it'd been months since she'd video chatted with me.

A _lot_ had changed since then.

My cousin was practically silent, only opening her mouth when she absolutely had to respond. Her eyes were dull, nearly lifeless, and she walked around like she was a total zombie, seemingly expressionless. Her hair was greasy, like she'd just gotten out of bed and thrown clothes on, not caring at all how she looked when she finally appeared from the depths of her bedroom. She barely ate the spaghetti I whipped together after stepping in on her takeout regime and taking over to actually _cook_ for dinner. Even more off-putting, her energies were all _over_ the place, pinging back and forth as a general blackness radiated from within her chest and soul.

She was just…a shell.

A shell with a bedtime at eight in the evening.

"You weren't kidding." I muttered, eyes darting to my Uncle's after watching her disappear up the stairs. "It's like she's not even…_here_."

Charlie sighed, dragging his hand down his tired face. "I know, I don't know what to do anymore Char."

I frowned when I felt his hopelessness, not only in his words but as it actually radiated from him in bleak waves. My reaction was instantaneous and I bolted up from my chair, nearly knocking it over before wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug. He seemed shocked for a moment, making me wonder how often he got them, but he finally he crushed me to him protectively.

"Hopefully me being around will do something." I murmured, sighing as he released me. "It's worth a shot."

Charlie gave me a wry grin, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "Thank you Charlotte, really."

Dinner had provided a distraction to the strange gnawing pain that seemed to be resonating within me, making me restless and uncomfortable. But as soon as I had finished washing the dishes and sent Charlie to the living room with a chunk of chocolate cake, the sharp tugging in my chest became apparent once more, with a vengeance. I winced, flattening my hand over my chest in hopes that it might help relieve the pain, but it wasn't doing me much good. It was too late in the evening to make a call to Maeve and see if she had any idea at all what was happening to me, so I frowned, trying to think of something to do.

_Anything_ to keep my mind off the afternoon on the beach…and Paul.

It was like not being near him was physically tearing me apart, which was ridiculous.

I didn't even _KNOW_ him.

Two or three hours later, after ripping open and unpacking a good half of the boxes that now littered the floor in my old room, the tugging was still there. I had planned on redecorating the room with newly colored paint and color schemes but I figured it'd be a little noticeable if my room changed so drastically without even making a visit to the hardware store. So instead, I spent a little time unpacking the many books Maeve had given me throughout my studies, smiling at the shimmering covers. To anyone else they looked completely innocent and like average textbooks.

But they weren't.

A soft whine echoed from the woods, yanking me from my memories, and I stood up on reflex.

My heart pounded against my chest, pulling me toward the window while the tugging in my core intensified. That soft sound of pain was enough to ignite a defensiveness inside me, a _need_ to protect whatever it was that was in pain, and the desire to find its source was overpowering. So much so that I found myself padding silently down the stairs and through the quiet house. Without thinking it through, assessing the danger, or even blinking really, I stepped out of the house.

And headed right for the woods.

I walked through the darkness slowly as I trailed my fingers over the passing trees, smiling softly at the subtle warmth that rose to my fingers in greeting before I broke contact with them, my bare feet cushioned by the soft earth below. I listened hard for any sign of movement but it wasn't noise that I was following, it was the steady thrumming _pull_ in my chest that led me onward through the trees. It was only when I felt a familiar energy that I couldn't quite place, heavy with power and stronger than most things I had encountered, that I slowed to a stop.

It was…reaching toward me.

The energies of the forest around all sought to be closer to me, something I was used to and that was evident as the limbs of trees and bushes creaked quietly in the night, reaching out, but _this_ was different. This energy actually wanted to mesh with mine, twirling and mixing to create something all of its own. I took in shallow breaths, closing my eyes as I finally let my senses do the work for me, making it easier to pinpoint where it was coming from.

Behind a boulder up ahead, quivering and pulsing with leashed panic and tension.

There was a burning _need_ in me to soothe, comfort.

I reached out tentatively and brushed its energy with my own, letting out a surprised gasp when it latched on and mixed with mine, a swirling mass of silver and light pink that created a blush champagne color around me. My heart hammered in my chest and my muscles clenched in anticipation while heat bloomed in my lower stomach, excited. The energy tangled with mine and responded eagerly, brushing up against me with a cherished but aggressive sensation that sent zaps of electricity through my nerves and a heated tingle down my spine. I let out a quiet, involuntary moan, blushing instantly when it wrapped tighter around me, almost like a caressing hug. The feeling was blissfully perfect, like being completed or finding something that I didn't even realize I had been missing, and I never wanted it to end.

_"What the hell?"_ I thought, my mind forming words hesitantly, almost as if I was in a drunken haze.

Thinking was so hard when all I could concentrate on were the excited shivers that rippled throughout my being. I finally took a step forward, following the sweet path that was laid out between energies, and took a few gasping breaths before I gingerly stepped around the massive rock. A quiet gasp left my lips once more and I clapped a hand to my chest, my eyes wider than they'd ever been before.

Right in front of me was a mammoth of a wolf, its silvery fur glinting in the moonlight where the rays hit lighter patches, casting the darker silver into shadow.

It was the wolf from my dreams.


	5. Encounters

_**Author's**** Note:**_Chapter update! I'm pretty excited about this one and I really hope you all enjoy it. There's a surprise that some may have seen coming, some may have been hoping for it, and others might be going 'OMG WHAT!?' lol. I think it will make for some interesting times with the Swans and the pack.  
Thank you so very much for all the new review, follows and favorites, you guys are the coolest!

As always, feedback, constructive comments and suggestions are most welcome! Paul will still probably phase and shred any flames thought, so keep those ;)

Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Twilight Saga, books or otherwise. Nor do I own any copyrighted/trademarked mentionings within the story. I only own my lovely OC- Charlotte Rae Swan, and any other OC's that I may come up with, along with my personal plot twists, turns and additions!**_

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**  
**_-Encounters-_**  
Charlotte's POV

* * *

It was huge.

Literally, the biggest animal I think I'd _ever_ seen.

The wolf stood in front of me, surrounded by the green of trees darkened in the moonlight, its fur shimmering in the pale rays that reflected from above any time its muscles rippled. Its head was probably bigger than my entire torso _and_ head combined, its body the size of a draft horse (or bigger), and its paws that rested on the ground were at least the size of my face. The swirling of silver fading from light to dark across its body was beautiful, but it was the eyes that were most holding to me. They were a smoldering and deep brown that looked almost human and sent familiar tingles down my spine, that same tickle of awareness fanning over the back of my neck.

He looked _exactly_ like the wolf in my dreams.

At least, I assumed it was a 'he'.

The low whine that resonated from his chest pulled me out of my shocked trance and I took a step forward without thinking once again, breathing out a surprised breath when the pain in my chest lessened as I neared him. In its place came the feeling of something wrapped around my soul and pulling me forward once more, closer to the animal in front of me.

He looked almost _worried_, hesitant, like he might turn away and run.

So I reached out.

Remaining silent with only the sounds of the forest, my shallow breaths, and his own heavy breathing curling around us, I lifted my hand with my palm out. My eyes were wide and my heart pounded in my chest as I made what I hoped was a non-threatening gesture, making it harder and harder to keep still, but I did.

And I waited.

Looking back I knew I would wonder where the fear was, why I seemed to instinctively _know_ that the wolf in front of me meant me no harm and that I was perfectly safe in nearing it, reaching out to it. There wasn't an ounce of worry or fear in my entire being; only excitement, happiness, and something akin to a desperate _need_ to be closer to the wolf, even as he watched me warily. I couldn't explain it but it was there, making my stomach flip around in nervous jitters. I never broke eye contact with those eyes as I came to a stop about a foot away, hand still extended and waiting for him to make the decision while he shifted his weight on his paws and a deep rumble echoed through his massive chest.

Approach or flee.

Just when I thought I wasn't going to get anywhere with the tactic and disappointment set in, my palm was met with a cool dampness and I sucked in a gasp as a small smile played on my lips.

He was nosing my hand.

A giggle made it through my chest and I let my full smile take to my face as its eyes seemed to almost crinkle, I _swear_ there was a glint of amusement in them, and I tentatively reached forward to stroke his cheek. The tug in my chest ignited, turning to a comforting warmth that flowed throughout me as the energy inside hummed with contentment, still swirling and mixing with the wolf's that now watched my every move. His fur was wonderfully soft as it passed beneath my fingers, silky and smooth while I tangled them within it. The feeling was a total surprise, though what was even _more_ surprising was the rumbling that came from his chest that was a near purr that brought a shiver to my spine, making me close the distance between us.

"You're beautiful." I murmured, blushing immediately when I realized I'd spoken aloud.

The wolf perked up an ear and tilted its head, reminding me of a curious puppy trying to understand.

And it gave me an idea.

I closed the remaining space between myself and the creature, stepping into his neck as I smiled up into his eyes. I lifted my hand slowly, hesitating until his muscles relaxed again and I knew he was comfortable with my movements, and I placed my hand gently on his head. He watched me with wide eyes and I sucked in a deep breath, pulling on the earthly energies that were available as they ran beneath our feet and all around us, before pushing out my senses.

Brushing his mind with mine.

The wolf seemed to inhale sharply in surprise, his head jerking underneath my hand a little, and I cracked my eyes open just a bit to see him slowly relax his muscles again. His eyes never left my face, staying wide and transfixed to it until I shut my own once more, blocking out my vision, and concentrated on the merging of energy around us. It felt just like it had before I'd stepped around the rock, only ten times as potent with my nearness and it left me with tingles and shivers, literally unable to wipe the smile off my face.

It just felt…_right_.

But underneath the feeling, my mind was spinning in confusion.

What was this wolf to me? Why did it feel as if I'd known it for my entire life, even though I'd never seen it before, like I was _bound_ to it? This was the second time in one day that the very core of my existence had leapt up and latched onto another living thing when I had never experienced such a connection before in my _entire_ lifetime.

Was it something in the water?

_Seriously, what is up with this town?_

But that didn't add up entirely, I'd been seeing this wolf in my dreams for weeks…

He suddenly stiffened and let out a yip, making me jump back a foot or two in pure shock. We'd both been silent throughout the exchange and hearing his 'voice' so loud next to my ear took me by complete surprise. The wolf itself backed away from me by a few paces quickly, staring at me with the strangest expression I'd ever seen on an animal. I felt his energy pull back, leaving me cooler than I'd been and missing the completion.

"Wait, _don't_-" I whispered, reaching out again.

But it was too late.

With one last look at me that seemed to be almost pained through the waves rolling off of him, he turned and bounded through the trees, a flash of silver in the night. I stood with an open mouth, feeling totally off-kilter with the loss of his nearness and actually a little hurt…silly as that may be. I wrapped my arms around myself, shaking through the comedown of the energy high, and felt my legs go out from underneath me as I leaned heavily against a tree, even though my eyes were still cemented to the spot he disappeared through.

Hoping.

But he never came back.

* * *

_Paul's POV_

* * *

Paul's hands were shaking.

For once it wasn't because of his anger, it wasn't because he was pissed off and furious or because he was on the verge of losing control and phasing, shredding his clothing in the process. It had nothing to do with that irritatingly familiar emotion, at all.

Instead, Paul was almost…_scared_.

Charlotte (Lotte, maybe? All the variations for her name felt so damn _right_.) had seen him somehow, or heard him more likely, and instead of acting like any other _regular_ girl and staying hidden inside her house, she'd come outside, making her way out into the forest.

And right toward him.

That in itself was frightening _and_ annoying.

Did the girl have no sense of danger? Who just randomly goes walking out into the woods in the dead of night, through the _damn_ shadows? What if there had been a group of bloodsuckers around! She'd be sucked dry and he'd be… well he didn't even want to think about what it'd be like if he came across her lifeless body.

"_She's everything,"_ He thought, pacing in the woods on the outskirts of Sam's yard.

Then there was the way he felt around her, the way he felt whole and complete which was something the typically angry wolf had _never_ felt before. He knew that was part of the imprint and his newfound love for her, Sam had explained that before, but this was _different_ somehow. He had felt like his life force had literally joined with hers, like there was more than just the imprint holding him to her. When she had reached out to touch him the last time, it was like she sent a heavy zap of electricity down his spine and he swore her mind brushed his. Because he saw something in that connection, a faint blur of an image.

_Him_.

Was that normal? Did the connection sometimes let you see-

"Paul."

He swung around at the sound of his name being uttered lowly in dark, completely caught off guard by the sheer volume of his thoughts that masked Sam's quiet steps across the earth. Sam stared back at him, surprised by the reaction after managing to catch Paul of all people off guard, and took in the state of his packmate carefully.

"Are you good for this?" Sam murmured lowly, watching him.

_Wait, good for wha…oh right, the meeting._

Paul's lip curled back in a malicious grin as he nodded and Sam shook his head with a small smirk, glad to see the wolf's expression back to its normal self instead of the nearly panicked one he'd seen seconds before. He let out a slow breath, looking over at Paul worriedly.

"Did something…happen?"

Paul huffed out a sigh and drug fingers through his hair roughly, not sure how to even start explaining his encounter with Charlotte after watching her all day. The tension that had eased from his muscles and even his soul in her presence came back with double the force and weighed him down once more, the urge to run back to her side occupying half of his mind.

"You'll see everything soon enough." Paul muttered, once again hating that the collective pack mind they shared during a phase didn't have any boundaries.

"But she's alright?" Sam pushed, taking a step closer.

"Yeah, yeah Sam she's fine." Paul reassured him, feeling both grateful _and_ irritated with the Alpha's intrusion. "She's hurting, the imprint is tugging at her to come to me, but she's physically fine."

He snorted when Sam let out a relieved breath.

"Is this a _private_ session? I reckon it's about time to go but if you two girls want to continue…"

Both wolves glanced to the side as a smirking Jared and a chuckling Embry appeared from the house, glancing between them. Sam's normally impassive face betrayed a grin and a roll of the eyes before it was gone, once more becoming serious in preparation for their next task. After wolfing down the muffins the other two had brought from Emily and with a single nod from Sam, each began to rid themselves of their clothes before securing them to their legs with the elastic strap. They sucked in deep breaths to ready themselves, the air tense with electricity, and one by one began to phase. The ripping and bursting sounds echoed through the quiet, scaring more than one sleeping forest critter in the early morning darkness, until four gigantic wolves were left in their places.

"_You got to see her!"_ Embry cried at once, happy for his brother.

"_She actually came and TOUCHED you?"_ Jared chuckled, disbelief ringing in his tone. _"Who would've thought you'd pull a girl so tou-"_

_"Shut it Cameron." _Paul snapped, annoyed.

"_Why wasn't she afraid?"_ Sam cut him them both off, his surprise and suspicion echoing through Paul's mind, along with a little anger. _"Don't think I won't talk to you about letting her find you in wolf form, I told you to keep out of sight. But for now…"_

"_Maybe she just likes animals?"_ Embry suggested, already taking a liking to this strange girl that would approach them without knowing the truth.

Their voices trailed off and Paul knew, even as much as he tried to fight thinking about it to keep it private, that each wolf was paging through the entire interaction, watching on. He could hear the happiness underlying their teasing and knew the exact second that she had approached him, simply through the shock that rolled through the connection with his pack. It only amplified when she began to pet him, breaking momentarily for snickers from Jared and Embry when she called him beautiful and he nearly purred in contentment, but it was the moment they shared the mind connection that left the three other wolves reeling.

"_How…how did she DO that!"_ Jared stuttered, unsure.

"_Was it her? Or was it the imprint connection? Have either of you ever had that with Emily or Kim?"_ Embry questioned quietly, treading lightly.

Silence echoed through their minds as Jared and Sam both looked back, leaving Paul waiting impatiently as he shifted his weight on his paws.

It was a question he had meant to ask himself.

"_We'll discuss this later."_ Sam muttered, turning his gigantic black head toward the treaty line. _"We need to ask the leaders about this, bring her in. But right now, we need to concentrate. It's almost time."_

They took to the forest quickly, Paul falling in line at Sam's left side as he usually did while Jared took the right and Embry brought up the rear. Blurs of fur streaked through the forest; pitch black, shimmering silver, deep brown, and dark gray. It wasn't but a minute later that they reached the treaty line, and the order to remain on their side of the flowing creek at the bottom of the jagged rocks came, leaving them across the water. Sam set up in a strategic position, leaving Paul, Jared and Embry stationed on different boulders in a cluster before he sat and waited.

It didn't take them long.

The stench hit the wolves' noses and the faint sound of their quickened steps due to their inhuman speed alerted of their presence before the sight of them actually came. Their pale figures soon followed as they appeared from the brush suddenly, a blink of the eye to normal humans, and each wolf stiffened in response. Paul let out a low snarl, still furious that a new clause had been implemented, but Sam's growl hushed him almost immediately.

His fur still stood on end though.

"_Can't believe we're actually allowing more of these filthy, lowlife, bloodsuckers to-"_ He growled mentally, forgetting the pack mind.

Jared chuckled, but the sound was tense and his eyes never left the threat in front of them.

"_Quiet!"_ Sam snapped. "_I'm phasing to speak to them. Not one of you move unless they make a threat, and I don't want to hear a single sound. Not even a growl Paul."_

The rumble in his chest quieted and he glared at the pale faces across the river who were actually…smiling? Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with these-

"_PAUL!"_

The black wolf next to him snarled first then disappeared into the trees, soon followed by the familiar sound of changing back into his human form. Sam immerged seconds later, stepping up onto a flat boulder where he anchored his hands to his hips, fixing the vampires across from them in a stern glare.

_"Shit, there's just as many as the Cullen's, look!"_ Embry grumbled, calling the other two wolves to attention.

He was right.

Four females and three males stood across from them.

The women stayed completely still, neither blinking nor hardly breathing as they'd become accustomed to, watching the oversized wolves in front of them with caution. Paul could feel the sense of protectiveness rolling off of one and pegged her to be the matriarch, much like the brunette mate of Carlisle he'd seen once before they disappeared. The other three females stood to her side and a little behind, daughters. Their leader took a few powerful steps forward, bringing him to the edge of the creek after hissing at the two younger males who stood to his right, pushing and shoving at each other with grins on their faces.

Like they _weren't_ being faced with a pack of their natural enemy less than fifty yards away.

Paul hated them immediately, even more than usual.

"Hello," He offered pleasantly, a quiet British accent thickening his greeting.

The silver wolf curled his claws into the dirt, biting back a snarling response that the Alpha female seemed to pick up on unconsciously, her small smile directed Paul's way indicated as much.

Not that he cared.

"You're the Ravendale Coven?" Sam called out, his tone gruff and clipped.

The bloodsucker gave a small nod in answer, unbothered by the wolf's tone of voice, and held out a hand to his family for introductions.

"This is my wife, Annemarie." He murmured, slipping an arm around the woman Paul had guessed correctly to be the mother figure. "My daughters; Callista, Ginny, and Madeleine. My two, inappropriate sons, Travis and Krispin, and I am Grayson."

The two finally stopped shoving each other with grins remaining on their faces and stilled, giving small nods that, after a tense minute of silence, Sam returned stiffly.

"Why have you come?" He questioned.

There was a quiet ripple of murmurs between the leeches that was too fast for Paul to hear and he tensed in wariness, taking a step forward even as Sam raised a hand to him in warning.

"We are a family coven of the Cullen's, as told to your council leaders, and have come from Europe at the request of Carlisle to look after their home and property." Grayson replied openly.

"And of Bella Sawn?"

Paul's spine stiffened suddenly at the mention of the last name his imprint shared, new worry for Charlotte dousing his system and pushing away the wonders of her reaction to him in wolf form. He waited with shallow pants as he stared at the pale faces across the water, sensing Sam's movement to stand a little more directly in front of him if he decided to snap. A rumble echoed through his body, a hint at the growl within, and each male bloodsucker eyed him; the younger with curiosity and the older with caution.

"We will not go out of our way to interact with her, but they _have_ asked that we keep an eye on her should any wayward…danger…arrive." Grayson murmured, training his eyes back to Sam,

Paul nearly snarled; there would be no danger because that would mean it would be close to _her_.

"Wayward danger?" Sam asked, keeping his face impassive.

Grayson cleared his throat, almost embarrassedly, "Yes, traveling species of our kind."

Another beat of silence echoed through the trees while Paul calmed himself a little, nearly snorting. If there _were_ any traveling bloodsuckers, he and the pack would take them out immediately. This was a precaution unneeded, they had protecting the town covered between themselves.

"Your eyes."

Understanding the unasked question without further explanation, each vampire took a step from the shadows into the dim sunlight that was slowly peeking across the horizon, allowing it to make the color of their irises visible. All were a golden topaz, clearing them of the blood-red status that meant they fed on humans.

"Alright, Carlisle worked out the parameters regarding your extension of the treaty with our council leaders before leaving. This is the treaty line, it spans to the north and south of here, surrounding the Quileute lands. Should you cross over the line, you will have broken the treaty _and_ made yourself a target. The town of Forks and the national roads that pass through are neutral, but should you step off into our side, you will have breached the treaty. Keep that in mind while hunting."

Each bloodsucker nodded as they listened while Paul's lip curled in disgust and his mind flitted back to Charlotte.

She lived in Forks, on neutral ground, and that realization brought on a new set of plaguing thoughts. She could be gotten to by these leeches, it was _definitely_ possible considering who her cousin was. The desire to pack her up and move her to the reservation was strong, distracting him from-

"_PAUL!"_ Jared growled, sending him a glare. _"Pay attention, shit!"_

"_Like YOU don't get distracted when you think about Kim every two damn seconds!"_ Paul snapped back.

Jared scraped his front paw over the dirt quickly, sending a wave of earth and rocks Paul's way as a retort that provoked him to let out a menacing snarl, freezing everyone in the meeting. He bared his teeth at his packmate while Jared chortled mentally over dirtying his brother, and the two younger male leeches let out guffaws as the rest who looked on smirked.

"Jared." Sam growled, his tone just as menacing as Paul's snarl.

They froze.

"Aside from trespassing on our lands, should you bite a human, the treaty will be considered void and you _will_ become a new threat. I say _bite_, not kill or drain, because just the simple act of biting is considered a breach." Sam continued, staring at each member of the coven individually.

"We understand," Grayson agreed, stepping closer to the edge. "We would _never_ do such a thing, each of us has lived for over a hundred years without human blood. You do not have to worry about the citizens of this town or your reservation with us."

"You agree to the treaty terms?" Sam asked, finishing his speech.

"We do."

The assurance was spoken by each of the seven leeches as they nodded their heads, still smiling and sending a wave of their sickly sweet smell over the creek to Paul's wrinkling nose as he watched on.

"_Disgusting."_

"_Why do they have to smell like that!?" _Embry whined, pawing at his nose._ "It's like being in a candy shop that's been set on fire or something. It's too sweet, I want to puke."_

Paul let out an amused snort at the younger wolf's observation, not necessarily disagreeing with him.

"Then we're done here." Sam replied, his voice stern and clipped once more. "Welcome to Forks."


End file.
